memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
David Forester
David Ross Forester was a human Starfleet junior officer, serving in the late 23rd century. During his days at Starfleet Academy, he led a bridge simulator cadet group, acting as its captain. His group included a number of talented cadets, including Sturek and Vanda M'Giia, among others. ( }}) History Early life Forester came from a large family with tradition with the Clark University. He never considered Starfleet until, in high school, he followed his eccentric uncle on vacation to a flight simulator camp. This experience fascinated him and he started driving every vehicle he could. He started considering Starfleet Academy, being the first of his family who chose so. He befriended the more insecure Robin Brady and often he acted as his protector. In his computer classes he met a Vulcan student, Sturek. ( }}) Academy years He was accepted to the Starfleet Academy Command School. During the command school opening, an assault was staged, and Forester distinguished himself for trying to save the lives of Captain Hikaru Sulu and Commandant Aex Rotherot by disabling one of the "assaulters", Geoffery Corin. When the stage was over, James T. Kirk tried to stop Forest from punching Corin, and he punched Kirk instead. Nonetheless, Kirk admired the cadet's courage and determination, and ordered Sulu to put Forester in charge of his team. ( }}) One day, while delivering his report on his team's results to Captain Sulu, he witnessed him and Chekov chatting about past adventures and possible scenario outcomes. He started visiting Chekov in the science lab helping with his neurofeedback resolution reprogramming, enabling him to learn the simulator workings from the inside as well. Also on that day his team had a match against the team of Frank Malan, during which Forester attempted to make a by-the-book maneuver, which Malan neutralized with an unexpected move. After that match, Malan gave a speech about how improvisation can be more efficient than rules, and started preaching ideas against peace with the hostile races (Malan was secretly a member of The Vanguard faction). Forester attempted to maintain some balance, pointing out the Organian Peace Treaty, and their duties towards Federation laws, but finally demanded from Malan to keep his xenophoby away from his crew. At the end of the day he admired how Malan's team were unified in harmony while the distance among his team members grew. Things didn't help when he had to reprimand Corin for his performance. ( }}) Captain of the Enterprise-A After his graduation in 2290, Starfleet decided to give him a chance to test the Meclanti theory about Sturek and him. For this mission, he and his entire former training crew from the Academy were temporarily assigned to the . While patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone with the , the Meclanti destroyed the Truong near the colony of Javik VI. After the Meclanti had started to attack Kurat I, (which was the site of a hospital under the command of Commander , inside the Klingon Empire), Forester stopped the attack by mimicking them and by using diplomacy. He and his crew were also able to stop the Klingons from destroying the Kurat sun, which could have resulted in the destruction of the entire Kurat System - and possibly the Meclanti with the Enterprise. As a result, the cybernetic program was accelerated by decades. ( }}) :In order to get the command of ''Enterprise-A, and fly to the Meclanti mission, the player has to make the right decisions; so that the grades of Forester and his crew are 75% or above. And, he/she has to decide to help Sturek with the Meclanti simulations. If that doesn't happen, Forester gets a position as helm for the .'' Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)